


Prince for Hire

by silkplants



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Arthur Kirkland - Freeform, Disney edition, Hetalia, In which Alfred is pathetically gay once again, M/M, UKUS, USUK - Freeform, alfred f jones - Freeform, i still love it a lot, it has a good comedic tone and it was a joy to write, this is one of my favorite stories that ive ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkplants/pseuds/silkplants
Summary: Alfred would do anything to make his daughter happy, and by the looks of the cute prince there might be something in it for him as well. Usuk.





	Prince for Hire

Alfred always tried his best to be a good single father. Perhaps this was because of the opposition he faced, the court dates he had to go through, and the awful letters he’d received from his ex-wife’s family. He’d gotten most of the time with his daughter Amelia, against the odds. He had her all week, and she only spent weekends with her mother.

Still, he always felt like he was being judged on his parenting capabilities, so when Amelia requested to have Disney characters attend her birthday party, Alfred was quick to say yes. He’d themed her whole party around the arrival of the princess and prince, from choosing the color of the streamers to the flavor of the cake. The balloons had princesses on them too, and messages like ‘Happy Seventh Birthday!’ The event was held in the backyard, and Alfred had set up party games and played Disney songs from a CD player.

Amelia had lots of friends, she was an energetic and friendly little girl, so it was easy for her. The backyard was crowded with roughly twenty kids, boys and girls alike. There was a huge stack of presents next to the cake, the most colorful one being from Alfred himself.

At promptly two-thirty, The 'carriage’ pulled into the driveway. What it truly was was a large van with princesses painted on the sides, and a phone number underneath. The doors opened, and two people stepped out. One was a woman with styled, golden hair, and a shimmery pink dress that faded to blue on the bottom. She had a small, simple crown on her head and elegant makeup.

Amelia had looked on the website, and chosen Princess Aurora and Prince Philip duo. Speaking of which, 'Philip’ stepped out of the driver’s side, adjusting his red cap. He was short, and slender, with dyed brown hair curled a bit messily. He had quite a bit of makeup on himself, to resemble the character. His eyes weren’t the accurate brown, though, they were vivid and green, which in Alfred’s opinion was an improvement on the character’s design.

Alfred approached the two, shaking their hands and introducing himself. “Hey, right on time!” He smiled, and 'Philip’ nodded.

“We are always on time, sir, wouldn’t want to disappoint the birthday girl. Amelia, was it?” He answered.

Alfred nodded. “Yeah, yeah, Amelia- hey, your accent’s pretty good!” The prince for hire had a strong English accent, and although Alfred couldn’t remember whether Philip spoke like that or not, it was a nice touch. The Prince gave a half-amused snort but didn’t say anything more. He and the princess adjusted their makeup in the back of the van, then went into the backyard, smiling and waving happily.

The children were quick to flock to them, all chattering excitedly. Most of the attention was on the princess, which was to be expected. 'Philip’ kept his friendly demeanor, helping himself to a small paper cup of fruit punch, leaning back against the house.

Alfred watched him from a distance, stomach in knots. Costume or not, the prince for hire was cute, at least, he was cute in his makeup. Alfred was sure he was good looking with or without it, though, and after gathering a bit of confidence, he walked over.

“Hey there!” He greeted, the prince nodded his head in reply.

“Hello there sir. Your daughter looks like she’s having a good time, doesn’t she? I’m glad.” He smiled, but not the pretend prince smile. It was genuine, like he actually was happy for Amelia. Alfred leaned on the wall beside him, clearing his throat.

“So, uh, what’s your real name, anyway?”

“As long as I’m here, It’s Philip.” The prince replied, chuckling. “Sorry, but, I’ve gotten scolded by parents before, for 'shattering the illusion’ or something like that. Parents are sometimes quite…micromanaging. I mean, I understand that it’s your child’s birthday, but, if one more frantic mother tries to adjust my shirt..” He chuckled, and Alfred smiled, laughing under his breath.

“Ah, I mean, you don’t gotta worry about that with me, and um, you don’t have to keep up the act. Must be annoying to have to keep doing that accent.” Alfred nudged his shoulder.

“I’m afraid that’s how I actually talk, Mr. Jones.”

“Oh! Cool!”

——

Alfred was quite glad that the kids cared mostly about Aurora because that meant that, for the time being, he could have Prince Philip all to himself. He had yet to get the man’s real name and doubted he would, but he was fascinating.

He was a great storyteller, whether he was relaying tales of adventure to children or telling Alfred about how he took his cat to the vet last week. No matter what Philip talked about, he made it interesting.

Alfred checked his watch. It was nearly six in the evening, which was the official end of the party. Some kids had already left, and the cake had been cut, and ice cream handed out. Amelia adored the roller skates Alfred got for her, white with red and blue stars all over them. He’d gotten her a helmet too, and she was eager to learn how to skate in them properly.

Aurora approached Philip, speaking to him for a moment. Philip sighed and held out his hand towards Alfred. “Well, it was lovely to meet you, Mr. Jones. You truly are a delightful man, and a great father, at that. If your daughter ever wishes for our services again, you need only call.” He smiled, and Alfred felt his face redden. He nodded quickly.

Aurora and Philip waved to the children as they left, calling out goodbyes. The party guests rushed to the gate that led into the backyard, waving as the prince and princess got into the carriage and drove off. Alfred watched the van leave, rubbing his arm.

—–

Perhaps Alfred was going about this the wrong way, but, he didn’t know what else to do. He had to see 'Philip’ again, he hadn’t liked anyone in years, or had that kind of energy when talking to someone. So when six months passed, Alfred did something he’d never done before. He organized a half-birthday party for Amelia.

His daughter was confused by the situation, but, she wasn’t one to turn down the opportunity for a party. Four of her closest friends came over for cake, ice cream and games. Alfred again hired the Disney impersonator’s services, this time requesting Ariel and Eric.

Alfred had to admit, they went all out for their job. 'Eric’ came in carrying Ariel bridal-style, setting her down in a small pool they’d filled up earlier. On closer inspection, the prince was the same one from before, and Alfred grinned at the realization. He sauntered over, hands in his pockets.

“So, I should call you Eric now, huh?” He asked, chuckling. The man looked up at him, and smiled, chuckling.

“You’re a quick learner, aren’t you?” He remarked, leaning back. “Yes, that’s how it works, I’m afraid. It’s lovely to see you again, Mr. Jones.”

Alfred quickly looked him over. No wedding ring, that was good. Of course, that might not mean anything, he might take it off for costumes. He didn’t seem too intimate with his coworker, so, Alfred doubted they were together. Alfred didn’t know whether 'Eric’ was into men or not, but, it couldn’t hurt to try.

He only realized he’d been staring when the prince cleared his throat. “Right, then,” He interrupted Alfred’s thoughts, smiling. “I don’t seem all too busy if you plan on keeping me company for a while.” Alfred nodded, and took his place against the wall, just as he had for the previous party half a year earlier.

——

This was stupid. Alfred knew it, but, he couldn’t stop. He didn’t know the prince for hire’s real name yet, and he didn’t know how he’d find him without it. The parties continued, eventually becoming as frequent as once a month. Then, kids stopped coming, their parents annoyed with Alfred’s interruption of their weekends. Alfred no longer held parties. It was easier to just have Amelia visit with the princess once a week. Then, he stopped requesting the princess’s services altogether.

The prince kept coming, whether he was Philip, Eric, Flynn, Florian, Phoebus, or Kristoff. Alfred was sure he looked like a fool, having someone dress up to come to his house, have a tea party, and then talk until six in the evening.

'Milo’ had just finished having tea with Amelia, and per ritual, he went to the kitchen. He filled a mug with real tea rather than the pretend drink he’d had a few moments ago. He sat at the dining room table with Alfred, nursing the mug and letting it warm his hands.

“Alfred,” He sighed, looking down into his drink. “I think you know as well as I do that this is silly. I mean, really, weekly tea sessions with your daughter? I know you’re a dedicated father but even that is a bit much, don’t you think?” He adjusted his large glasses, shaking his head. “If there is something you wish to say, then spit it out already, would you? As nice as you and your daughter are, it is a bit tiring to dress up so often. I’m thankful for the extra work, but, I need some time off.”

Alfred blinked. “But- what’ll I do if you stop coming? Amelia likes this, I, I can’t let her down, y'know?” He chuckled nervously.

“Then I shall send a replacement. I could get someone to come over as Aladdin next week, I’m sure she’ll enjoy it-”

“No!” Alfred interjected, sitting up immediately. “It’s gotta be you, okay? No one else, she, I-” He sighed. “Look. The truth is, I like you a lot, okay?” His face reddened, and he swung his legs. “And, I know this is a super weird way to go about it but-! I do, okay? Is that okay, Mi- whatever your real name is?”

'Milo’ said nothing for some time, but eventually got to his feet, sighing. “I, um…I have to take some time to think, alright? I’ll see you next week.” He left in a hurry, and Alfred frowned. He’d screwed up whatever chance he had, if he even had one to begin with.

Alfred was in a noticeable slump the whole week, and Amelia asked about it, but he simply explained that the prince wouldn’t visit anymore. Despite what he’d said before, he doubted the man would step foot on the property again. Amelia was upset by the news, but, soon she was back to her normal peppy self, leaving her father alone in his sorrow.

So, then, he was surprised when the door rang at promptly noon, which was when the prince arrived. Alfred looked up from his soap operas and empty ice cream containers. He hurried to the door, not bothering to change his gray shirt and plaid flannel pants.

He swung the door open, looking down. The man before him was dressed in an argyle sweater, with a white shirt underneath. He had a mess of soft looking pale yellow hair that Alfred had to resist the urge to touch. He had a smattering of freckles across his nose and cheeks, and thick eyebrows, contrasting against his pale skin. He was almost unrecognizable, except for the sharp, lime green eyes Alfred recognized as the prince’s.

“H-hey,” He stuttered, face red as his eyes widened. “You’re here.” Then, a bit dumbly, he continued. “What prince are you this time?”

The man’s lips formed a smile, and he laughed, shaking his head. “My name is Arthur. As in, that’s my real name. I thought you might appreciate seeing the real me, after all, I’m not going out on proper dates all dressed up.”

As Alfred registered the sentence and processed it, he grinned. “Yeah. Yeah! 'Sides, I think you’re prettiest without it, anyway, ha, not that I care that much about looks, um, sorry, I mean,”

“Can I come in?” Arthur interjected, now with a softer, warm expression.

“Of course!” Alfred replied, a bit too quickly as he stepped aside. Then, he chuckled. “So, I mean, you’re not a prince, but, can I call you King Arthur?”

Arthur rose a brow before smiling. “If you do that, I’m going to continue charging my hourly rate.”

“What? Hey! That’s not fair-!”

Arthur just laughed as he went through the door, pleased and certain he’d made the right decision by coming back after all.


End file.
